Love Will Always Win, No Matter What
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Naruka decides to pay a visit to Gaara one day, only to find him in a foul mood due to recent events. Rated T for mild language, suggestive content and thematic elements. Fem!Naruto


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Although real people and places are mentioned, and although intended as commentary on current events, all characters are fictional. The views and opinions expressed in this fic are the author's own and do not necessarily reflect those of the public at large.**

* * *

Upon pulling up to the small two-story house, Naruka Uzumaki killed the engine of her 1970 Chevelle SS and sidled on down to the front door. Today was a cold but otherwise unremarkable day, but she much preferred to be inside where it was warmer, lest the cold Glocester winter get too aggressive. She knocked on the door, only to get an unexpected response…

"Whoever it is, go away!" said the man in the house.

"Gaara, it's me, Naruka!"

"Naruka, I am NOT interested in ANYTHING right now!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm warning you, if you push the issue, you WON'T live to regret it!"

"Fine, if you wanna be that way, go ahead! Just don't come crying to me later on!"

Within short order, Gaara opened the door, although his disposition was still as sour as a Warhead.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come in, would you?" said Gaara.

Naruka pouted. "Well, I wouldn't wanna _freeze_ to death out here, would I?"

Reluctantly, Gaara stepped aside, and Naruka took her shoes off before entering the house. Gaara closed the door after her.

"So, care to tell me why you seem like you're gonna murder somebody?" asked Naruka.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Ordinarily, I would chew you out for such confrontational language, but since that wouldn't get either of us anywhere, I guess I'll have to be honest: I am."

"Can we sit down and talk about this?"

"Very well."

Gaara uncrossed his arms and led Naruka to the living room couch, where they sat down.

"I don't suppose you've been keeping up on the impeachment proceedings for 'President' Orochimaru, have you?" said Gaara.

Naruka lifted up one of her hands and shook it a little. "Well…sorta, but not really."

"Well, today, they held the vote on whether or not to convict him on the two articles of impeachment that were against him."

"Is that why you have this open diary down here?" Naruka picked up Gaara's diary.

"Naruka, DON'T READ THAT!"

Gaara tried to make a grab for the diary, only for Naruka to pull away.

"Why not?" said Naruka.

"Listen, those are _my_ private thoughts!" said Gaara. "I wouldn't want you to read anything that either of us would regret!"

Naruka put the diary down. "OK, Gaara. However, this seems like something that's really bothering you, and I was hoping that – as somebody who loves and cares about you – we could talk about this."

"You want to _talk_!?"

In spite of Gaara's continued resistance, Naruka smiled. "Believe it!"

Gaara let out a heavy sigh. "All right, if it means anything…I'll talk."

"Well then, what about this impeachment?"

"Naruka, you're not going to like this, but the Senate voted to acquit Orochimaru."

(_No way!_) thought Naruka. "OK, I can understand how you'd be angry about that."

"Can you understand that, in the past four years, he's done far more damage than George W. Bush had done in his eight years?"

"Like I said, I don't follow politics, but I've heard a thing here and there."

"Then surely you've heard enough to know how much of a horrible person he is and how badly he deserves to die the worst death possible."

Naruka dropped her jaw. "Gaara, don't talk like that!"

Gaara crossed his arms. "And why _not_?"

"Don't you understand? You could get arrested for saying stuff like that!"

"Call the cops; I regret _nothing_."

Naruka put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Look, I understand you hate Orochimaru, and I don't like him any more than you, but you have to listen: hatred will only hurt you!"

"Big deal. I've already been hurt enough times in my life that the only thing that could hurt me any more is if the bastard got re-elected."

"I don't want to see him get re-elected either, but at some point, you just have to let go and live life!"

"Hmph, easier said than done."

"Look, I know it hurts, but let me say this: there's far more to life than just some stupid politician! Believe it!"

Gaara sighed. "Naruka, in my heart, I know you're right. Problem is, my mind is so badly scarred that I don't know which way is up or which way is down anymore."

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I…well…you're kind of already doing it…"

"What?"

"I mean, the mere fact that you're here right now and that you care enough to talk to me and not drop me for being so angry means _a lot_ to me."

Naruka smiled. "Well, it should! After all, what is a more powerful weapon than love?"

Gaara raised…whatever was supposed to pass for eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I just want to let you know that whoever's messing around with this wonderful country that we both know and love, I will NEVER stop loving you. Even if Big Brother started watching us all, I would stand up for our right to show the world how much we meant to each other!"

"You'd really do _that_? For _me_?"

"Absolutely!"

In that instant, Gaara found himself at a loss for words. Naruka got up from the couch, turned to Gaara and extended her hand to him. Without question, he took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. After looking her in the eye, he couldn't help but return the big hug that she gave to him. In short order, he cried, not because he was upset over Orochimaru's acquittal, but because he considered himself so lucky to have a woman like Naruka who would love him even if society collapsed. Upon hearing Gaara crying, Naruka tightened her grip on him and tried not to drown in his emotions. She wanted to cry a little herself, but she figured it was better to let his emotions take center stage. Even so, she totally understood his sadness. In spite of how sad he was feeling, Gaara chose to let himself feel the sorrow, anticipating that it would make him feel better. Naruka continued to hold him tightly and decided not to let go even after he'd stopped crying. He was just too precious for that. Eventually, he did let go of his own accord.

"How are you feeling, love?" asked Naruka.

Gaara sniffled. "I still feel horrible, but I also feel better thanks to you."

"There we go! You should feel better! Here, have these…"

Naruka pulled out a packet of tissues from her cleavage and handed them to Gaara, who wasted no time in blowing his nose. He smiled.

"Naruka, I love you so much."

"Come here, you sweetheart!"

Naruka pulled Gaara in and gave him a passionate kiss. Gaara accepted the gesture and let himself drown in Naruka's love. She was right: this felt way better than seething with raw hatred. The way he saw it, if more people could get together like this and not shout at one another over one silly issue or other, then maybe they could get together and peacefully overthrow the dumb hate-filled governments that seemed to be en vogue nowadays. Somewhere deep in their hearts, they both knew that it was possible. To this end, they decided to make out for as long as they feasibly could. Eventually, Naruka slowly pulled away.

"So Gaara, do you wanna have sex?"

Gaara nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Grand! Let's go upstairs! Last one up there is broccoli-flavored ramen!"

And so, Gaara and Naruka scrambled to see who would be the first to get to Gaara's room. As long as "sexcrime" wasn't a thing, they were victorious.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: This was a work of fiction. The author DOES NOT endorse or condone the assassination of political officials in an attempt to effect policy change. **

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
